Hunt for the Necromancer
* 50 Quest points * All F2P quests |items = * Combat equipment (magic, melee, ranged) * Good food * Mask of Dragith Nurn * Fire talisman * 60 fire runes * 5 death runes * 10 chaos runes * 1 big bones * Diamond amulet * Brown apron * 10 nature runes * A lot of food Recommended: * Teleport items, Explorer's ring 3 are handy |kills = (This list does not include the task monsters summoned by the necromancer during the quest due to the fact that the monsters encountered varies from player to player. More details about them can be found later.) * Elite fire wizard (level 30) * Elite earth wizard (level 30) * Elite water wizard (level 30) * Elite air wizard (level 30) * Elemental demon (Level 100) * Four undead mages (level 30) * Dragith Nurn (level 50) * Enraged Demon (level 100) * Eight Tentacles (level 120) * Head (level 300) * Three guards (level 60) * Three undead guards (level 80) * Undead monster (level 120) * Guardian skeleton (level 180) * Several skeletons (level 80) * Undead key guardian (level 200) * Skeletal guard (level 180) * Two key guards (level 150) * Skeletal masterpiece (level 300) * Dragornarnosko (level 300) * Head guard (level 110) * Ten elite guards (level 100) }} Start It's recommended to play this quest in a non-members world. To begin this quest, you need to talk to Cathrine in Edgeville. *Player: Hello. *Cathrine: Hi... *Player: You don't look happy. What's wrong? *Cathrine: Sigh. They took my son to the jail... *Player: Tell my more. *Cathrine: I don't know the details... *Player: Where is he now? *Cathrine: What? Oh you mean my son. He is in the Edgeville Jail. *Player: Ok thanks, bye. *Cathrine: Bye... Go to the jail, when trying to enter you you will be stopped by the head guard. *Head guard: Stay out of the jail! There is a very dangerous criminal in there. *Player: Can I speak to him? *Head guard: No! *Player: Why not? *Head guard: I am not allowed to let anyone in here, orders from King Roald himself. The criminal is dangerous, he is a leader of a secret Necromancer cult. I am not letting you in here. *Player: Hmmm... Maybe I can lure the guard away? Attack, but don't kill the head guard, he is level 80. While he attacks you walk away and make sure he follows you. Then run back to the jail and talk to the Prisoner. *Prisoner: What do you want? *Player: Are you really a necromancer? *Prisoner: No... I am just a wizard of the Wizards' Tower. The necromancer attacked my room, with undead, appearently he was looking for something. Then I was suddenly accused of necromancery and sent to here. *Player: What can I do to help you? *Prisoner: You will help me? Thank you! You must catch the necromancer so I can be free. Maybe Malignius Mortifer can help you? Talk with Malignius Mortifer. Use the option talk Hunt for the Necromancer. *MM: Hello Player. *PL: Can you please help me? *MM: What's wrong? *PL: I am looking for a necromancer... Can you find him for me? *MM: What is their name? *PL: Uhmmm... *MM: Maybe you can better find out. One of those knows it: Man, Cathrine and the head guard. Ask it until you know it. His name is Dragornarnosko. Turn back to Malignius Mortifer. *MM: Dragornarnosko! That's the strongest necromancer I know, but I have to admit that don't know where it is. But there is an option... But that won't be safe. Take this pendant. *PL: What I need to do? *MM: You must get a complete this necromancer's book. *PL: Okay... What do I need to do? *MM: I will give you a tough challenge. Take combat stuff with you! And food... *MM: If you are ready speak to me. Challenge 1: Magic wizards of Malignius Mortifer Take combat items with you and good food. You must fight an elite fire-, earth-, water- and air wizards of level 30 each. After that you must kill an elemental demon of combat 100. *MM. So you are ready? *PL: Yes. *MM: Otoixeiakkn otn xwpar! You will get the new song: Elemental Problems *PL: Where am I...? What is happening...? Whaaaah...? Who are you; I see four of you... What's happening? You must kill the elemental wizards. Magic will work but an earth spell on an earth mage will heal the earth mage and so on. After you kill them all an another cutscene comes. All elemental wizard dies and their energy blends together, and become an elemental demon. Kill it, he is pretty tough. After defeating him you will get some pages and the Malignius Mortifer pendant. Step in the teleport gate in the middle. *MM: Good, you got the pendant and some pages. *PL: Why did I have to do this? *MM: It's the first step to find Dragornarnosko. Now you must use the pendant on to other necromancers. Dragith Nurn and Melzar the Mad. You get the other pages with that. Challenge 2: Dragith Nurn's power Before you go take much magic or ranged items with you and food! Go to the respawn place of Dragith Nurn in Lumbridge Catacombs and use the Malignius Mortifer pendant on Dragith Nurn. Now you talk to him. *DN: How you get that pendant? *PL: Malignius Mortifer gave my one. *DN: Do you know how strong that pendant is? *PL: No... *DN: Hahaha! He uses an binding spell on you *PL: I just want to ask- *DN: With this my power will grow to a high level. *PL: Can you give your necromancer's book page! *DN: Why should I give the pages, they are mine! *PL: I need it to stop a powerful evil necromancer. *DN: Hmm... *DN: If you can beat my you get the pages, but you must know that this pendant makes me stronger... *PL: Okay why not? *DN:'' Skorionos klonos kropnok!!!'' He summons 4 level 80 undead mages *PL: Uh oh... *DN: I think I have to go... bye... He walks through the wall. You been now attacked by four level 80 undead mages. You are binded so you must attack them with magic or ranged. One undead mage will spawn very close to you, so you can attack it with melee to get a magic staff if you don't have a distance weapon. Once you defeated them, you will have to use the mask of Dragith Nurn to walk through the wall. Be ready for a heavy fight! You must kill Dragith Nurn, he is only level 50. But it is multicombat and the other monsters in the cave are high leveled (50+), so use protect from ranged. After killing him he gives the pages. Challenge 3: Melzar's little pet Take: Armour: A fire talisman, 60 fire runes, 5 death runes, 10 chaos runes and 1 big bones with you. Go now to Melzar's Maze and go to Melzar use the pendant on him. *PL: Can you give me your necromancer pages? *MM: No, I gave them to my lesser demon, but you killed him for that Crandor map... I can summon him again, but can you give me 60 fire runes, 5 death runes, 10 chaos runes, big bones and a fire talisman? *PL: Sigh... I will go and get them. Talk again with him. *MM: Good. A cut scene comes. *MM: Ureka demonica! The lesser demon will rise from the dead! He will summon a lesser demon. The demon uses a strong attack at the wall and he escapes. *MM: ... You can better find him... He got the pages. *PL: Ok. Where should I look? *MM: He perhaps went for his brethern, I suggest you to look for a place where lesser demons live. Search him now he can be at the following places: *Wizards' Tower (caged) (rare) *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon *Resource dungeon in Karamja Dungeon *Crandor island (rare) *Level 24 Wilderness, in the area between the Demonic Ruins and the Clan Wars arena. (rare) *Lava Maze (rare) *Wilderness Volcano (rare) If you find him a cutscene will come. You be attacked by a level 100 Enraged Demon, after you kill him he will drop the pages and he will drop a demon hat. Give the hat to Melzar to get 5000 Defence, Strength, Attack, Ranged and Magic exp. Challenge 4: Some fight against the summoned necromancer monsters First Take the pages and: Diamond amulet, a brown apron (to get into the crafting guild) and 10 nature runes with you. When you get all pages give them to MM. *MM: Ok... Ahah yes... Oh... You must make a finders amulet, yet I don't know how, ask a craft member. Take this translations with you. Go into the Crafting Guild ask a member about the finder amulet. He wants a Diamond amulet so give him one. He will craft it to a magical amulet. Go back to Malignius and give the diamond amulet and 10 nature runes. He will make the amulet. Use the option point. You must do 5 - 20 of this tasks, take combat stuff with you + a hatchet and a pickaxe (toolbelt will work, but better metal is better). Possible tasks: Karamja-Crandor Skull headed Elvarg When the evil necromancer is on Crandor, there is a chance that he will be in the volcano, there will be killed a skeleton and the head will be go to Elvarg's dead body, you must kill Skull-headed Elvarg of combat 100. Reward: 2000 attack exp and 2000 prayer exp Ore Monster (Pickaxe recommended!) If he is near the ore he will summon a ore monster. (Coal (60), Gold (70), mithril (80) (Common), Adamant (100), Rune (125) (extremely rare) (they will drop its ore, Coal will drop Coal). Reward: 2000 mining exp, (coal, gold, mithril, adamant or rune) ore Burned fish Monster If he is near the fish spot at the Musa Point he will summon a burned fish of lvl 80. Reward: 2000 cooking exp, burned fish Rum monster If he is near the bar he can summon a rum monster, of combat 80. Reward: a exp lamp of 2000 exp, some gigantic rum. Demon Only in the volcano resource dungeon, he can summon a undead demon of combat 95. Reward: 2000 Dungeoneering exp, and a greater demon drop, common drop rate on rune full helm Lumbridge-Draynor Zombie In the Draynor sewers he can summon a level 90 zombie. reward: 4000 Constitution exp Huge skoblin Only at the east of Lumbridge, he can summon a huge skoblin, of level 70. reward: 2000 Prayer exp Undead Wizard At the Wizards' Tower he can summon a undead wizard, so it's handy to wear green dragon hide. He is level 100, but you will be helped by some wizards. Reward: 4000 Magic and Runecrafting exp. Count Draynor (undead) If he is at Draynor Manor he will summon this monster, he is level 80, take some garlic and a hammer with you, you will get the stake in your bag. Reward: 4500 attack exp. Ghost at Lumbridge graveyard (rare) At the Lumbridge graveyard he will summon a ghost, he is level 85. Reward: 2500 prayer exp Falador, Port Sarim and Rimmington. Undead white knight (rare) He will summon a undead white knight, he is combat 100 but you will be helped by some white knights. Reward: white knight item (members only) 2000 exp lamp Undead guards (rare) He will summon 1-5 undead guards of combat 60 each. You will be helped by some guards. Reward: good drops of the guards, 2000 prayer exp Ice monster At the cave in Musa Point he will summon a level 100 ice monster. Reward: exp lamp Yew tree monster hatchet needed! He will summon a level 100 yew tree monster, south of Falador. Reward: 2000 woodcutting exp. Fish monster He will summon a level 90 fish, at Port Sarim Reward: 2000 fishing exp Runes' monster He will summon a level 80 rune's monster, made of some different runes, north of Port Sarim. Reward: 2000 Runecrafting exp Huge undead monster (Last task) He will summon a level 200 undead monster, the undead monster will attack Malignius Mortifer (level 120). You must help him survive. After you beat the monster, he will teleport to the Wilderness. Reward: 3, 5k exp lamps. Rock (Pickaxe) In the Dwarven Mines you must fight against a rock, of level 100 Reward: 2000 mining exp Varrock and Edgeville Level 150 elite undead guard and a lot of undead minions (rare) He will summon a level 150 elite guard at the Varrock plaza. You will be helped by one 75 guard and some 40 guards. Reward: 5k exp lamp. 4 Skoblins (uncommon) These will be summoned at Goblin Village, they are level 60 each. 3 level 70 skill brothers (always) At Edgeville ruins, he will summon some level 70 skill brothers. Reward: skill's brother Hatchet, Pickaxe and Harpoon, 60 Attack needed to wield. Monks He will summon at the monastery three undead monks, they are level 60, but there defence is low. Reward: 2000 prayer exp. Black knight He will summon at the Black knight fortress a Undead black knight of level 100. Reward: random black item, 2000 attack exp. Chaos Zombie At south east of Varrock altar he will summon a level 100 chaos zombie. Reward: 100 chaos runes Al Kharid Undead camel At north of the bank he will summon a undead camel of level 80. Undead Scorpion At the scorpion mine he will summon a undead Scorpion of level 80. Undead Champion At the fight arena you can fight a Undead Campion of level 120, your life points will be healed by Surgeon General Tafani. Reward: 1000 exp in each combat skill. Challenge 5: Wilderness This is in the whole wilderness so look out for revenants! Before you do this, you must go to the chaos altar and use the finders amulet on it. You can't PvP now but you can be attacked by revenants. It can find wilderness monsters, and if a revenant come near, will say your account, oh oh, revenant coming at the North/South/East/West, I can better flee to the North/South/East/West. Possible First tasks *Dark warrior fortress he can summon a level 100 undead dark warrior. *Stealing Creation he can summon a level 100 clay monster, you being helped by the mystics. (members only) *At Fist of Guthix you can be attacked by a undead Guthix warrior, of level 100 *At the mining site's you can be attacked by a 90 rock. *At the chaos temple he can summon a 110 bone monster. (Rare) The reward is always 3 2000 exp lamps. Go to the Fist of Guthix/Wilderness Volcano to bank! 'Possible Second tasks' *At the middle of wilderness volcano you can fight against a 3 headed undead hellhound of level 160 (Rare) *At the Ruins (Both east and west) you can be attacked by a Level 120 Zombie *Clan Wars, take a Clan with you. He can summon a big amount of undead clan members, 20-50 Combat 50-100! You may be helped by a clan. *At the hunter site he will summon a gecko monster of level 70 (rare, members only) *At the bandit camp he can summon a lot of combat 20 bandits, numbers: 10-60 *At Forgotten Cemetery and Graveyard of Shadows he let all the zombies attack you, multicombat (Uncommon) Reward: 3 5000 exp lamps 'Possible Last tasks' *At the lave maze he can summon A lava monster combat 50-250 (Rare). *At the Red Dragon isle he will summon a Gigantic red dragon combat 300 (Common, members only) *A the demonic ruins he summon a level 150 Demon (Common) *At the east fishing spot he can summon a big Swordfish of level 130. *At the green spot with moss giants he can summon a level 150 moss giant. *At the south of lave maze mine he can summon a level 140 rock monster (Pickaxe) Reward: 3 10k exp lamps. He will teleport to the deepest wilderness part now. You don't know how to come in the deepest part. Go to King Roald and ask him about the deepest part of the Wilderness. *KR: The deepest part is level 57 however, an explorer did found an old stone with text, about an ancient city, Gutoniana, and we think it's deeper in the Wilderness. I will send a troop with you. The members of the troop: *Elite wizard (combat 100) *Elite ranger (combat 100) *Elite melee (combat 100) *3 Elite Guards (combat 40 each) *A trader *A survival help (Can fish for food, can cut trees, can burn the logs and can cook the food) *A food storer (Stores food, and give it when you need it (can store until 20000 heal points) *A monk The monk and the food storer last two can heal you prayer and give you food. You must give the food seller a lot of food. This is a difficult part, you must kill a kraken with a 8 level 120 tentacles and a level 300 head. The Kraken looks like a bit at the Swamp creature of temple trekking and Har-Aken, the final boss of the Fight Kiln. You can't go via Daemonheim! You need to enter a fire, an air, a water, an earth rune, an arrow and at least a sword. (Recommended to take a bronze arrow and a bronze sword) Give the food storer first a lot of food like 100 swordfishes or more, and follow the route. If you still wear the Finder's amulet you can feel of a revenant comes, don't go fight a revenant! That fish spot can be used to get lots of food. when you are at the entrance to the Kraken boss, you must ready of a huge fight.(Click ate the image's to enlarge) Wilder tasks.png|first is low, second is medium and last is deepest. Route.png|Route to the kraken Runescape wildy.png|New wilderness Forgoten camp.png|Forgotten Camp close-up The fight against the Kraken and some other undead At the first you must fight 4 level 120 tentacles The elites will attack some of those. Kill them quick and if your account says: Uh oh, run! You must run away from the tentacles or they will hit 500 at you and you will be stunned for 25 seconds! When you kill it a another 4 tentacles will come. Now the last monster a level 300 head. Kill the head, he is not easy! After done with this kraken the door at the north will go open. Go first to the south and unlock the door at Daemonheim. Go now to the north. You will come by a great city. A cutscene will comes. *Melee: Whooooh, what a nice wall. *Mage: Why is it so heavily protected? *Ranger: I don't know. *Guard: Let's turn back. *Player: No! *Guard: We go back. *Player: No! *Guard: Die! You must kill 3 level 60 guards, you being not helped. If you kill them they will turn to 3 level 80 undead guards: you being now helped by the elite ranger, mage and melee. After killing them again they will turn to a level 120 undead monster, kill them again. Now you can go to the north. Go in the building you got a new song: forgotten lands, your map will turn bigger you get a 20k exp lamp. In the Forgotten camp Talk to Onamyrako: *On: I have never seen you before... Where are you from? Frozen lands? *PL: We travelled from Varrock... *On: Varrock? Never heard of that... *PL: Varrock is south of here... *On: You're a bid weird... *PL: Varrock is really big, did you ever heard about Avarrocka? Varrock? Falador? Lumbridge? *On: ... No... But it is on Gielinor? *PL: Yes. *On: I see that you got a magician with you. *PL: Yes. *EM: Yes that's me? What do you want? *On: You're a strong wizard right? *EM: Yes *On: You got runes right? *EM: Yes. *On: Can you make a portal please for us to Varrock? *EM: Good idea! I can try. I will do. Cutscene: the Elite Mage is helped by some other mages, and they created a Lodestone. Reward *7 5000 exp lamps. *You can talk to the head mage for the spell Crunch Undead with 60 Magic and 5000 Magic exp. Final Challenge Go to the mountain in the middle of Forgotten lands. You're being helped by a banker. After each boss you can bank. Crush undead is handy. Boss task: 1 You must kill a level 180 Guardian Skeleton. Boss task: 2 You must kill skeletons (level 80) until they drop the magical key. Boss task 3: You must kill a level 200 Undead key guardian. Boss task 4: You must kill a level 180 Skeletal guard. Boss task 5: You must kill 2 level 150 Key guards. Boss task 6: You must kill a level 300 Skeletal masterpiece. Boss task 7: Final You must kill Dragornarnosko the strong necromancer of level 300. After the fight a cutscene comes. *Drag: You can't kill me, remember? I can return out of the death. Three elite mages appear and they use teleblock on him. *Drag: I will kill you all! They use telekinetic grab and take his runes away. *Drag: What! Ok, you got my... Go to Forgotten Camp and speak with Onamyrako. *On: So he is the necromancer. You will die! *PL: No, you can't kill him... He will return out of the death. *On: ... You're right. *Drag: Grrrr... *On: Bring him away from here. You can use the teleport lodestone in the middle of this town. Go to the marker at your map. You will teleport to Edgeville. Be ready of a heavy fight! Speak with the head guard. *PL: Where is the Necromancer? *HG: To the Port Sarim jail, we don't trust this zone; it's close to the Wilderness you know... *HG: Wait, that's that necromancer! You two will die! You being helped by Dragornarnosko of combat level 100, he can't use spells so he is lowed by 200 levels. You must kill the head guard (level 110) and 10 level 100 elite guards. If Dragornarnosko is weakened use a swordfish on him. After killing it go to Port Sarim. Talk to the sleeping guard. *Guard: Zzz... *Player: Hello. *Guard: Zzz... *Player: Hello! *Guard: Zzz... *Player: HELLO! *Guard: Huh? What? *Player: I have caught the necromancer. *Guard: ?... He is already here... *Player: No, that wasn't him, this is him. *Guard: Oh, that is great news! Hey you, you're free! Go to Edgeville and talk with Cathrine to claim your reward. Reward: * 5,000 exp in each free to play skill and a member ticket in the member worlds you can get 5,000 exp in each member skill. * Access to Forgotten Teleport. 65 Magic needed (may be boosted). * 500,000 coins. * If you bring the finder's amulet and the MM pendant to Malignius Mortifer you will get a Necromancer Amulet.